The Secretary
by Zyxwee
Summary: Percy Weasley has left his family and has dedicated everything he has left to work, what will happen when he gets his first secretary? Will his world be turned upside-down? Will he still be the annoying grouch-bag we all know?
1. Always be Prepared

Alright, second fanfic, probably being a bit ambitious but I shall try my best. All rights go to J.K. Rowling (Who I am not)

* * *

The office was small, surprisingly so, as Junior Assistant to the Minister of Magic was a highly praised job. He had been 'extremely fortunate' (to use his own words) to have been chosen from a large amount of hard working Junior's for this outstanding job. It was a real reward for all his hard work over the years, at Hogwarts and his time in the ministry so far.

Percy Weasley glanced at his desk clock, the ticking could be heard echoing around the closed in walls and every second just seemed to drag on. The clock read 10:44am. Percy twiddled his thumbs, the paperwork had been done in a matter of five minutes, he was surprised the Minister even needed two assistants, the Senior Undersecretary or himself could have done it easily.

That was why Percy Weasley was anxiously awaiting the arrival of his secretary. It had been a year since he'd got this position and he had to admit it got lonely at times being in this (though admittedly rather small) room. Just the sound of another human breathing would be nice, a sort of anchor to the outside world rather than just the ticking of the now frankly annoying clock.

If the sound of another human breathing was what Percy wanted then he was in for the surprise of his life.

There was a knock at the door,

"Come in!" Percy called. The door swung open revealing the Senior Undersecretary to the Minister. He stood from his seat, "Good morning, Dolores. How are you today?"

"Good morning Mr Weasley," Umbridge said his name with some amount of dislike, Percy had of course heard of the Weasley twins slight… hatred of the ex-professor, "I am quite well. This is your new secretary," she stepped aside from the doorway into the office, now squashing herself between a filing cabinet and a young smartly dressed woman. Literally squashing, as in she'd not noticed it and walked face first into the metal storage unit. This was something the young smartly dressed woman let out a soft snort over.

"Good morning," she said smiling, "Audrey Witherspoon," she took two steps forward before she was at the desk hand extended.

"Percy Weasley, you may call me Mr Weasley," he took her hand and jerked it slightly once before releasing.

"I have some more paperwork for you Mr Weasley," Umbridge spoke again rubbing her newly flattened nose, with a flick of her wand several piles of thick parchment soared through the door landing neatly in the centre of the crammed desk, "It's due for Monday of next week, thank you," she let of a little laugh as she closed the door, it sounded most similar to a mouse's squeak.

"If you ask me," Audrey said, "She's just dumped her load on you."

Percy merely stared at her for several seconds. She'd spoken in a way that seemed almost… friendly. Friendly was not a _completely_ foreign concept to Percy, but it was something he wasn't used to in the work place. Something he was most adamant on was the workplace was for work, not sharing daft jokes, or socialising while getting paid. It was for work, and hard work at that.

"Yes, well," he coughed, "No one asked, you did they?"

Audrey looked a bit taken aback, "Oh, well, sorry," she shrugged.

Percy took his wand from the table and tapped each of the piles separately, they gathered themselves more neatly before flying about the room at high speed and landing back again neatly.

"And what was the point in that?" Audrey asked. Percy just looked at her, "Oh, sorry."

"Pull up a seat," Percy said and with another wave a wooden chair evaporated out of nowhere.

"Oh, thanks," Audrey smiled, Percy merely nodded and pushed his glasses properly onto his face. He grabbed the first of the files,

"The point was to get them organised into dates of postage, that would mean they were more important or just older."

"Oh, right, gotcha," Audrey nodded slowly. Percy scanned the file,

"Right, take this down," he didn't have a chance to conjure parchment before Audrey's own wand was waved and several feet of it covered the floor. He glanced at the large pile, eyebrow raised above his glasses rim,

"Always be prepared," Audrey smiled. This was one thing Percy was certainly not.

* * *

Right so tell me what you think, this is hopefully the first chapter of many and my version of Audrey is probably different from everyone else's (if you go by J.K Rowling's pairings anyway). So bear with me please, I'm working on the next chapter... hopefully. (Make a deal, one review and I'll continue! That sounds fair!)


	2. How Dare She

The Secretary – Chapter 2 – How Dare She?

Second chapter in case you don't know. Okay so I didn't wait for a review to come up 'cause I started writing it and have nothing else to do, this chapters kinda short and I'd like your opinion on whether the first or second ones better. All Rights got to J.K Rowling (Who I am not).

* * *

It was Friday the last day of Percy's working week. He sighed as he placed the quill back into the ink pot and ran his fingers through his orderly red hair.

"You know, you're not a great conversationalist," Audrey spoke for the hundredth time that day, not looking up from her latest long piece of parchment. Percy held back his groan,

"Thank you, Miss Witherspoon," he spoke through gritted teeth, "But I am here to work, not to socialize."

"Oh yes, you've made that quite clear over the last week Mr Weasley," Audrey continued to scribble down word after word.

"Well I must say that I'm surprised you haven't got the message yet Miss Witherspoon."

"I just think it's unhealthy," Audrey finally glanced up.

"Unhealthy?"

"Yes," she nodded, "To be unsociable."

"Unsociable?" Percy wasn't sure if he was supposed to be shocked, angry or if she expected him to be pleased for some bizarre reason.

"That's right," Audrey just smiled before taking some more ink and continuing to write. Percy had gone very red, his freckles had seemingly disappeared and his glasses were perched on the end of his nose. How dare this woman enter his office? How dare she insult his personality when it was her own that was clearly at fault? How dare she?

"That is out of order!" he stood suddenly, knuckles white on the desk, "You have absolutely no right to tell me I am unhealthy and unsociable! I am here to work, and work I most certainly shall, with or without a secretary!"

His eyes glared at the brunette across the desk, she sat unbelievably calm as he continued to breathe heavily. She sat there just looking up at his tall figure for several minutes, his face was still red but more from the awkwardness of the moment. Was she planning on saying something?

"Well?" Percy demanded,

"Well what?" she asked,

"Well, are you going to apologise or… or… something?"

"Oh, right, sorry," she said, two seconds later she took some more ink from the small pot and proceeded to write more on her parchment. This was the point that Percy sat down, mouth agape and placed his recently finished file in his _out_ tray. He sat for several moments in silence wondering what in the world was wrong with the woman. Only when his desk clock rang at exactly six o'clock did he stir.

"I've finished the final draft of the letter Mr Weasley," Audrey said looking quite pleased,

"Just, erm, put it in the out tray."

She did so calmly before turning towards the door,

"Oh, Miss Witherspoon," Audrey turned at the door, "Could you take these files, they're not too important but I need them done."

"Alright Mr Weasley," she said cheerfully, as she walked towards the door for the second time, files in hand she called back, "You're welcome."

Then the door was shut and Percy was left wondering, _when did I say thank you?_

* * *

Okay probably really suckish ending but I'm hoping to show the progress that Percy shows through his time with Audrey. They just had their first fight! Alright so Percy had a fight and Audrey sat there but same thing. Same deal as last time (though that didn't work out) one review and I'll add the next chapter (no idea how many there'll be by the way). Constructive Critisicm Please!


	3. Audrey's Hair

The Secretary – Chapter 3 – Audrey's Hair

Thank you person who reviewed (forget your name, sorry!), because this time I have kept my word and waited like I said I would. All rights go to J.K Rowling (Who I am not).

* * *

It was Sunday, it was also cold and wet and quite frankly miserable. The clouds had stayed over London for the past three days, and whilst Percy had been hoping to go for a walk around the nearby park, he was left moping in his darkened apartment trying to find the concentration to read his book. However, no matter how hard he tried his willpower for sitting reading had crumbled to dust long ago and now he stood by the window watching the rain pelt the glass with some amount of fury.

He turned and picked up his radio, he turned the knob and listened as the Weird Sisters played their new single, due to be the latest number one as soon as the wizarding world heard it. _Won't take long for the wizard _and_ muggle world to hear it_, Percy thought, _it's that damn loud_. All in all, Percy wasn't having a very good day.

He tapped a button and the blaring music was immediately silenced. He turned away from the device and spun pointlessly towards the sofa. He sat down,

"Maybe she was right," Percy thought aloud, his current state of boredom was not an uncommon occurrence on rainy days especially, he didn't go out with friends on a weekend often, he'd gone to the muggle cinema on his own once but afterwards he'd felt rather out of place when he'd noticed all the other couples and groups. The only thing he ever liked to do was walk, just around the streets, come home, read a book or the Daily Prophet or listen to the news on the Wizarding Wireless Network (WWN). But all those options just seemed to have died on him and now he was submitted to the exciting prospect of watching his apartment living room slowly get darker and darker and darker.

There was a knock on the door. Percy nearly jumped out of his skin.

"I'm sorry Mr Weasley, but I have a question on that paperwork you gave me."

Percy stood, hurriedly flattening his hair and straightening his shirt. He leapt towards the door eager to see another human being.

"Miss Witherspoon," he said nodding in recognition,

"Good morning Mr Weasley," she smiled, did she recall his little outburst two days ago?

"Did you hear what I said?"

"About a question on the paperwork?" he asked,

"That's right," she nodded still smiling.

"Oh right, well, come in," he stood aside permitting her entrance,

"Thank you."

He studied her for a second, she looked… good. _WHAT_? He mentally slapped himself thoroughly,_ what is wrong with your head boy_? But even whilst his brain was beating him up, his eyes still roamed over her, she was dressed plainly in a t-shirt, jeans and cardigan. From her hand hung a soaked coat that she was drying with her wand, and her hair hung loosely over one shoulder while the other side was prevented by being hooked around her ear. Did he ever notice the slight wave at the very end? _Get your eyes somewhere besides there you idiot_!

"Yes, there was some wording I didn't get," Audrey spoke suddenly,

"Couldn't you have owled me?" Percy was back to his business-like manner,

"I would've if my owl wasn't ill," she said, "And I don't much fancy Diagon Alley anymore, it always looks so dead nowadays."

"You're scared?" Percy asked,

"Well," she laughed, "I'm not a Gryffindor like you."

"Oh, what house were you in?"

"Hufflepuff," she grinned,

"Really?" he asked his eyes still roamed her hair again, _STOP IT_!

"Even Hufflepuff's can get a job at the ministry you know," the smile was gone from her face now,

"I never said they couldn't," Percy said quickly, "I just, erm… I'm tired."

She looked at him straight in the eye, and then started to laugh,

"Well, there's one thing I never thought I would see, Percy Weasley in his vulnerable state," she was still laughing,

"I don't see that as funny," he declared,

"Oh come on, you're always so… proper, never let a single wall down, and here you are supposedly making mistakes because you're _tired_," she grinned, "Just not a common occurrence is all I'm saying."

_Will this woman ever stop messing with my brain_? Percy thought.

"Well, I'm just… just not a vulnerable person."

Audrey grinned, "And modest too."

"You were saying about paperwork," Percy said eager to change the subject.

"Oh, yes," Audrey rummaged in her handbag her hair swirling over her face in the process, Percy stared determinedly somewhere else. _I must be coming down with something_.

Audrey glanced questioningly towards the couch and Percy nodded, sure that his face was blushing. Audrey started into a long rant over a letters meaning, saying that the words were just all wrong. It didn't take Percy more than two minutes to realise what the writer was on about and soon he was dictating a letter in response. Audrey scribbled loyally and soon they were finished.

"Well, thank you Mr Weasley," Audrey smiled. _Stop smiling woman, _Percy thought,_ your teeth are blinding me_, "That was a real help."

Percy was just showing her to the door when she turned,

"Mr Weasley, I can't help feeling you've got nothing to do tonight," Audrey looked somewhere between pleased and anxious, "I was just wondering, a few of my friends and myself were just going to head over to the Three Broomsticks later, would you care to join us?"

Percy's brain being the genius it was took only seconds to calculate an answer sufficient,

"Yes," he blurted,

"Alright then," Audrey was back to smiling, _Augh, my eyes,_ "I'll pick you up at seven?"

"S-sure," Percy stuttered, not really clear on what had just happened,

"See you then," Audrey turned and left and Percy caught sight of a Cheshire-cat grin.

The last thing Percy remembered registering was her hair making one last swish before he closed the door.

* * *

Alright, I started this before a review came in so I'll work on an Audrey perspective for the next one.  
Is the expression 'Cheshire-cat grin' right 'cause I'm not really sure. I hope Percy doesn't seem cold or whatever but he is supposed to be having a miserable day today and just a bit bored (does he seem stony?). And I am celebrating because I finally got over the 1,000 words in one chapter mark! YAY! One review for next chapter.


	4. Hangover

The Secretary – Chapter 4 – Hangover

Okay, this one's from Audrey's perspective but I've not figured her character out fully yet so it's a bit rough around the edges, and it's really short by the way. All rights go to J.K Rowling (Who I am not)

* * *

Her head was pounding, literally against a wall.

"You know somehow I don't think hangovers get better the more you bruise your head," Percy spoke from his desk and Audrey could practically hear the smirk.

"I have not got a hangover," Audrey stated spinning round and almost falling over,

"Of course not," Percy shrugged and this time the smirk was in clear view,

"You know, you're more annoying than I thought you were."

"Well, never go by first impressions."

"Or second, or third, or fourth, or fifth apparently," she glared at him but he was writing and didn't seem at all fazed,

"Even-Stevens," Percy shrugged again. Audrey sat down heavily in her chair rubbing her temples trying to sooth her currently splitting head ache,

"You know," she spoke after a few minutes of silence, "I didn't know you could be so relaxed after a night out."

"Relaxed?"

"Yeah, you've… unwound yourself a bit."

"Does that imply that I was tense in the first place?" Percy stopped writing and looked over his glasses at her,

"Just a bit," she smiled,

"I shall have you know that I am never tense," Percy declared,

"Have you looked at your shoulders recently," Audrey raised an eyebrow, Percy deliberately started slouching,

"That's better," Audrey smiled.

"Yes and its really comfortable," Percy mumbled,

"Exactly," Audrey patted his hand, something that caused Percy to go tense once again,

"Well," Percy coughed and started writing again, "You're still hung-over."

Audrey rolled her eyes.

* * *

Okay so it was a very short one this time, but I started to lengthen it onto a completely different topic and I didn't think it fit so no need for a review=next-chapter deal here 'cause the next one's nearly done.


	5. Percy's Crush

The Secretary – Chapter 5 – Percy's Crush

I'm hoping this one shows progression between the two so tell please tell me if you agree. Still from Audrey's perspective. All rights got to J.K Rowling (Who I am not)

* * *

It was lunchtime and Audrey was eager to get something down her throat as quickly as possible. Her stomach had been growling for the last half hour and she was well aware that Percy had just kept her working longer for his own mean entertainment. _What monster have I created_, she laughed to herself. It had been a week since their little venture to the Three Broomsticks but Percy seemed to have changed, just a bit.

There was the sound of running footsteps behind her and someone called her name,

"Miss Witherspoon!"

"Ah, Mr Weasley, sorry but I'm very hungry and I simply must eat before an innocent bystander is attacked for his lunch."

Percy blinked, "Oh, alright, erm, I was just wondering," he cleared his throat, "There's a very nice Indian restaurant round the corner outside, I was wondering if you would be interested in accompanying me?"

"Well if you can stand my stomach rumbles for an extra five minutes I'm sure I would be most interested," Audrey grinned. Percy smiled back. _He can smile! It's a miracle_.

Fifteen minutes later saw them sitting at a table talking animatedly of Quidditch,

"It's quite unfair," Percy said, "I mean, people talk constantly of how rubbish the Chudley Cannons are, but they never say anything about their frankly brilliant victory in 1892, their keeper was the best they'd had in centuries."

"Well, no one who saw that match in 18-something, is really here today to tell us how brilliant it was so we can't judge them by the past," Audrey countered, alright to the passer by it may have looked more like an argument, "If it was like the Tornadoes who won two years ago, instead of a hundred or so, then it has more of an impact but people don't even remember the year the Cannons last won."

"Well in that case I just proved you wrong," Percy stated,

"Do you even support the Cannons?"

"Erm, no," Percy said,

"Then why are you standing up for them?"

"Well my younger brother supports them with his life," Percy shrugged looking down at the table,

"Oh, is he one of those super fans?"

"Sort of," Percy was still looking at the table and this puzzled Audrey to no end.

"So what team do you support then?" Audrey asked wanting Percy to look up,

"Oh, the Tornadoes."

"Is that because they started winning," Audrey asked smiling,

"No actually," Percy grinned back. _Wait, he's _grinning,_ smiling's one thing but _grinning, _wow_.

"It started when I was younger," Percy was turning steadily red, "I saw one of the female players, and I sort of… well, she was very pretty-

"You had a crush on a team member and so you decided to support them?" Audrey had already burst into peals of laughter. Percy had gone a more tomato colour.

"Yeah, something like that," he had returned to looking at the table,

"Aw, don't worry Mr Weasley," Audrey touched his hand, she noticed he didn't tense, "I'm sure you're not the only one…"

"You're lying," Percy said,

"Yes," she nodded incapable of more speech,

"You just seemed to find things even funnier than they really are."

"Hey if you can't laugh, what else have you got," Audrey smiled and took another bite from her meal. She noticed him thinking, before joining her in eating.

"So what about you?" Percy suddenly spoke again, "Who do you support?"

"Well thankfully it's a team that I can safely say I don't fancy one of the players."

"It was one time and then I couldn't find another team I liked as much."

"Yeah, the tornadoes kept all the good looking players for themselves, right?" Audrey laughed,

"That's not- You support the Holyhead Harpies?" Percy interrupted himself,

"That's right," Audrey grinned, "Got there in the end."

* * *

By the way, next update won't come in for a couple of days (bit busy) so I've not neglected the story don't worry I'm just taking a break. By the way apologies for Chapter 3's name, I couldn't think of one so I just went for the most commonly occurring theme (that just happened to be Audrey's hair). Same as before, one review for next chapter.


	6. A Few Helping Hands

The Secretary – Chapter 6 – A Few Helping Hands

Apologies for this update being slightly (understatement of the year) overdue, I hope this chapter will make up for it. All rights go to J.K. Rowling (Who I am not).

* * *

Things had all happened quite fast for Percy Weasley. He liked to take life slowly and get all his work done on time and make sure that everything was as normal as possible.

Well, that was how he _had_ liked life to be, but that was before he met the secretary. It had been a whole six months since Audrey had started to work for him and now… well, now something had changed. Something in the very darkest reaches of Percy's mind had turned and was gradually snaking through the whole of Percy's being. And it all started with _that_ secretary.

For what it's worth; they were good friends. Audrey was quite possibly the best friend he'd ever had. Not that he'd ever admit it to her.

Audrey Witherspoon had never liked the quiet life. She'd been born and brought up in a city. She was J-walking by the time she was eight. And she never liked to just watch the world go by while she sat around and did nothing. She'd found, though, that slowing down wasn't so bad. Sure, she still loved to go out on Friday nights with her friends but she'd also found a sort of serenity. Serenity! If she was thinking that in her own head she would have laughed out loud. But whether she liked it or not, she had. She had found something in the world to slow her down and she liked it. She really, truly did.

* * *

Percy sat in his apartment in London contemplating his next move. His queen was in danger but moving the bishop back to protect her meant he would risk losing the king,

"Come on Percy, I've got that taxi coming for me in two hours."

"Just give me a moment Callum," Percy leant further forward, another inch and he'd be fully off the sofa.

In truth Percy hadn't been thinking about the game and Callum knew it. Callum was one of the few people in the world who had stayed as Percy's friend, only problem was he lived in Canada most of his days and rarely got a holiday long enough to return to his friend in Britain. But in his absence something had changed within Percy and Callum saw easily through the charade. Percy was confused. Callum knew what it was like to be confused but he was pretty sure this was a new experience for Percy. He smiled and leant back just as Percy leant forward again.

And then, of course, there was this; Percy losing at a game of chess. In all the years the two had been friends Callum had never once even come close to winning of chess against Percy Weasley.

"So," Callum decided to investigate, "Eh, how's your work at the ministry been going?"

"Oh, you know, so-so," Percy moved a pawn forward this had no effect on the game whatsoever and Callum was quick to order his knight to pummel the queen.

"Yes!" Callum congratulated himself. Percy continued staring at the board, "Eh, are you feeling alright Percy?"

"What? Yeah, yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"Oh, it's just, you know, you just seem quite quiet."

Percy moved his pawn once again and Callum sent his bishop over to storm Percy's castle.

"Well, it's probably just work stress or something."

He moved his pawn one more time before Callum sent a castle ramming into it.

"Work stress, Percy? You realize the only time you were even in the slightest bit stressed, in all the time I've known you was during our O.W.L and N.E.W.T years," Callum was getting concerned now. Then he stopped and paused, he cleared his throat,

"Is it a girl?"

Percy jumped, "Who said anything about any girl, I don't even know any girls, I mean what gave you such a ludicrous idea?!"

"Alright, alright!" Callum sat up straight, "But you do realize that that denial is really what just gave you away. Well at least at the level of denial you're at, 'I don't even know any girls', for Pete's sake Percy if that's not a dead giveaway I don't know what is!"

* * *

Audrey sat with her best friend; Twiggy was what Audrey called her due to her tiny built and bony hands. Her name was really Velma but she was used to her friends teasing by now.

"Well, bottoms up," Audrey said as they linked arms and attempted quite messily to drink down their firewhiskeys. The two women resurfaced laughing as they wiped their chins. They talked casually about the usual things that just never got old, Twiggy's engagement, Audrey's bridesmaid dress, boys, a small amount of work, then back to the wedding and so on so forth.

It was only when Audrey asked a sudden question did the laughing cease at all.

"Twiggy, how do you approach someone who doesn't seem to want to be approached?"

Twiggy gave her friend a strange look, "What d'you mean like a stray dog or something?"

"No! I mean someone who seems completely oblivious to all kinds of hints that someone gives them."

"Ah, so there's a bloke involved," Twiggy guessed,

"What! No, no, no, no! You've got it all wrong Twigs," Audrey cleared her throat, "I just mean… Like, eh… If say… Fine there's a bloke involved!"

"Ah ha, you owe me three galleons my friend, you said, and I quote, "The day I ask you for help with a boy is the day that I start coughing up chimpanzees", I'll take them now if you don't mind."

"What the chimpanzees or the galleons?"

"I won't even honour you with an answer to that question," Twiggy said sticking her nose in the air.

"Can you give me some advice anyway?"

"Oh, alright. But only if you agree to do anything with your hair for my wedding I tell you."

Audrey held out her hand and they shook.

* * *

Okay, so I read over my chapter after I posted it and saw these really annoying mistakes that made me pull a face every time I saw one, so I've re-uploaded and fixed (hopefully) all of them. Some of them I felt were really bad.

Anyway, thanks for all the reviews people, if there's anything more you want to say don't hesitate to press the review button! I'd really appreciate constructive criticism!

Review please!

And yes I've reposted this twice now!


End file.
